


樱花有毒

by hiriko



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	樱花有毒

愉悦啊，愉悦啊。  
禁断的爱意是多么的愉悦啊。  
我的血奔流，我的心脏骤停，我的怒吼冲凌霄！  
她看见黑衣的神父从凌乱的少年身上起身，胸前的十字闪着诡异的黑光，他朝着黑暗的另一侧的少女伸出手——  
感受这份喜悦吧！少女！  
总有一天，  
你会感激我带你领悟的——【愉悦】。

远坂凛十分怀疑自己睡眠质量不怎么好。  
但是她也十分知道这不是眼花——如果眼花的话，她看到的妹妹应该是微笑着幸福着的，而不是现在这副憔悴的样子还带着泪痕。  
几乎就像被净身出户一样。樱只随身带着一个大号的行李箱，别的东西都没怎么拿，朴素的看起来不像是远坂家的二小姐搬家，反而就像是一个普通的女孩准备出去旅行。  
看见远坂凛站在门口愣愣的一动不动，远坂樱的嘴角苦涩的动了动：“虽然比较唐突，不过姐姐我能进去吗……”  
“可、可以，当然可以……”发觉自己在门口堵了好一会儿的凛赶紧给樱让开一条路。樱低头向自己的姐姐致意，一只白皙刚健的手就从她身边提过了那个对少女来说过大的旅行箱。即使对于那个看似轻松地接过那个旅行箱的手的主人来说，单论形象上也实在是大了一点儿。  
“……姐夫。”樱抬睫用有些悲凉的眼光扫过那位金发碧眼的年轻女性，似乎像是很难出口一样的憋出了声。  
金发女性被她看的有点不自在，也或许是这辈子从没被这么称呼过，握着行李箱的手轻轻抖了抖：“先进来再说吧，叫我阿尔就好。”  
“是啊，在那里站着多累呀。”凛牵过了樱的手把她拉着往客厅走：“都是一家人，有什么事的话直接说就好了啊。”  
樱被凛拉着直到在客厅里坐下还有些魂魄出窍的样子，茶上了也没兴趣喝的感觉，纠结了一会儿才慢慢开口：“我……和他分手了。”  
“卫宫？”凛微微一侧头：“什么时候的事？”  
“昨天。”樱双手握着茶杯，似乎很有难言之隐，但是最后还是把这话憋了回去：“我现在不方便回家，我可以……暂时住在姐姐家吗？”  
如果就这么回去，一定会被父亲严厉的教育的。  
这是樱没说出来的话，但是凛能明白妹妹的意思。哪怕是在旁边旁听的阿尔托莉雅也明白。  
远坂家的育女方针不可不谓之诡异，长女的凛明明是一直被宠溺长大的大小姐，远坂时臣对次女樱诡异的相比较凛来说格外冷淡而且严格，这份态度也或多或少影响到了葵。  
可能是因为这个原因，间桐家的间桐雁夜在樱六岁那天提出要按照家族互助条约收养樱。  
平心而论，“间桐樱”的那段时间对远坂樱来说真的很美好，雁夜虽说不富裕，但是那段时间的樱才真正像有人宠大的名门小姐的样子。  
然而间桐雁夜的暴亡让一切都回到了原点，再次回到阔别十年的远坂家的樱，就注定了不会得到自己父母的欢迎。  
而且大学离远坂邸实在也不算近。  
“当然没问题。”凛点了点头：“如果是樱的话，想住多久都可以。”  
樱再一次向姐姐低头表示感谢。阿尔托莉雅站在离她不远的楼梯扶梯处，目光悄无声息的停留在樱脑后的娇柔幼发上。

“阿尔。”  
有些热气从茶杯里满溢出来，阿尔回头看到了她的妻子站在她的背后，从书柜下面拿出一盒红茶叶。  
“我想让你稍微照顾下樱。”  
“诶？”阿尔一怔。  
“因为快到博士考试季了我经常会不在家嘛。”凛一阵苦笑，继而讨好的上前亲了亲阿尔的嘴角：“好啦好啦，不会让你白忙的，会给你奖励的。”  
“虽然不会在意这种事……”阿尔托莉雅微微低着眼睛把凛拥入怀中。“但我会很期待你给的奖励的。”  
“哼。”凛佯装推开她，反而被更加用力的手臂抱紧窝在阿尔托莉雅怀里像个小猫。“要照顾好我，也要照顾好我妹妹。”  
抱着她的金发英国人碧眸微微犀利了一下，紧接着刀锋入鞘。  
“嗯。”

樱在剑凛的主卧室隔壁的房间很快就被仆人收拾好了。  
自从樱住进来之后，空旷的大房子平日里都很安静，阿尔在远坂财团中勤勉的为远坂家做事，凛则是一周跑四五次实验室，闲来无事就在自己房间里看看著作。有了樱这么一个大活人，家里在白天终于多了一丝人气。  
樱的情绪也在肉眼可见的一天一天稳定。凛虽然没有失恋过，但是大概也知道这个没什么办法，只能寄希望于时间的洗濯。  
能看到樱的气色一点一点好起来，对于凛来说确实是很大的好事了。  
今天也是这么想着的凛悄咪咪掏出钥匙打开了家门，在门口看到樱坐在客厅的沙发里阅读着手中的诗集，小时候自己为她系上的发结打上了一片阴影，连她进来了都没有察觉，微微靠近一看。才发现诗集只是纯粹摊开了忘了合上，本人靠着沙发边睡的正香。  
还是不要打扰她比较好吧……  
凛微微叹了口气。  
她这次回家是为了找寻一下丢失的讲义，接下来四五天她的研究小组要去旧金山参加一个实验研讨会，恐怕要四五天才能回来。前几天自己已经和阿尔和妹妹交代过的事情，生活用品已经装到了后备箱里，突然想起来讲义似乎还没拿。  
凛悄咪咪的穿过了扶梯走进了书房。阿尔托莉雅刚刚忙完了一个报表，看到来人之后身子往后一滑离开书桌，暗示凛坐在她怀里。  
然而大小姐只是傲气的赏给她一个白眼，转身扒拉着自己的书柜。  
“教授说我们课题组要去旧金山听一个实验讲座。可能四五天才能回来吧。”  
“你几天前就这么说，亲爱的。”阿尔双手背着脑袋：“凛。”  
“干嘛忙着呢。”凛头也不回的继续翻拉着柜子：“诶奇怪我讲义呢……”  
“你是说这个吗？”阿尔托莉雅举起了桌子上用文件夹贮好的讲义，虽然这份从容下一秒就被黑发少女劈手夺去。“你昨天翻出来之后落在枕头下面了，我想你一定会回来拿所以帮你整理了一下。”  
“姑且表扬你一下。”凛噘着嘴非常不情愿的吧唧了一下阿尔的额头，然后她就被那只属于骑士王的狡猾的手抓住，一把拉到了怀里。  
“什么时候回来？”阿尔抱住凛的腰蹭着她的头顶。  
“四五天吧。”  
“我去送你。”阿尔托莉雅蹭了蹭凛的头顶，双手不老实的在凛的腰间揩了一把油。然后在后者脸爆红的时候连忙放开她轻描淡写的躲避了八极拳暴击，接着在气的跺脚的双马尾女孩的背后掏出了钥匙。  
“小声点，别把樱吵醒了哦。”  
阿尔微笑着把手中的钥匙抛了个圈儿：“放心，我心里有数的。”  
结果就是两个人成功瞒樱过海开车到了机场然后当着实验室的同僚们足足的为了一大把狗粮才在入场的催促和导师的痛心疾首下依依不舍的分开。在把凛同学隐隐约约的嘀嘀咕咕抛到脑后之后阿尔不由得也开始讨厌这帮人了——占有了她和凛的私生活不说，居然还在机场浪费了这么长的时间。  
阿尔托莉雅感到莫名的燥热。  
如果不是因为有那群人看着，自己明明有充足的时间可以和凛……  
阿尔从洗手间里走出来，修长的身影停留在光洁的石砖上，一股莫名的火从下腹中燃起。空气中似乎还残留着凛身上淡淡的凛冬香味。  
年轻人的欲火不仅旺盛，而且诡异。  
无视着莫名其妙挺起来的某个部位，一脚踩在油门上的阿尔托莉雅不由得开始谴责自己身体的不争气。

结果折腾一趟回到家里就是快要五点了。阿尔托莉雅揭开门锁的时候樱已经醒了，她半个身子靠在台灯前面，手指按在那张书页上迟迟没有动窝。  
看来是思考什么东西入了神，连家门被打开了都不知道。  
阿尔托莉雅慢吞吞的在玄关脱下外衣，目光轻轻地落到了樱的身上。不得不说她的这个小姨子真的特别漂亮还特别温婉，被灯光打的温温柔柔的半张脸仿佛新展开的山水画卷。  
也难怪凛明明是她的姐姐，还是会由衷的赞叹樱的美丽。  
但是对同样角度的阿尔托莉雅来说关注点就有所不一样了，她看到的除了凛用温柔的长姐目光看的妹妹清纯温柔的美好之外，属于少女特有纯白色的在灯光下闪耀着隐晦色欲的脖颈和即使是在较远处也能看到的胸前沟壑也被她有意无意的收到眼里。  
“啧。”  
突然意识到了自己在用一种不应该看着樱的充满情欲的眼神看着她的阿尔摇了摇头，放轻了脚步取出咖啡豆磨了一杯咖啡朝着樱走过去：“樱。”  
“是。”听到有人唤她，樱如梦初醒般抬起了头：“姐姐……已经走了吗？”  
“嗯，凛说回来之前给我们打电话。”阿尔托莉雅穿着白色衬衫站在她面前把一杯冒着热气的咖啡放到了茶几上：“还有点烫，等等喝。”  
“让您费心了……”  
樱赶忙接上了阿尔手中的那杯咖啡，两双手相触的瞬间一道电流从指间划过，樱不自觉地松开了手，阿尔一把握住了杯子，几滴滚烫的咖啡还是溅了出来，没有溅到衣服上而是在阿尔托莉雅的手指上灼烧起来。阿尔忍不住倒抽了一口凉气。  
“啊……真的，非常抱歉。”樱慌忙抽出餐巾纸沾了点凉水帮阿尔托莉雅冷敷烫伤，手指传来的拉力让阿尔托莉雅不由得轻轻半蹲起了身子，顺着樱包扎的手法眼神很正常的往下顺了下去。  
“……！”  
瞳孔也自然投影到了樱因身体前倾而显露的胸前傲人以及即使谦虚也难以让人移开眼神的海沟。  
五感一下子被剧烈放大，她甚至都能闻到樱身上传来的樱花甜味，明明和凛是不同的味道，但是却仿佛在火焰中投毒一样，刺激的火舌滋滋往上窜。  
这是一段极度漫长的时间。阿尔面不改色的看着樱动手为自己冷敷涂抹，然而她觉得这种时间又不得不快点结束，不然她将拷问自己的内心。  
因为她发现自己居然可怕的喜欢这种感觉。  
“好了，”樱低着头给阿尔裹上棉条：“真的……很对不起哦。下次我会小心的。”  
“没事……”  
为了避免面前的少女再次低头致意，阿尔匆匆忙忙道了声谢谢就上楼去了。走上楼梯转过弯确保住樱看不到的位置，阿尔丧气的整个人靠到墙上。  
墙面的石灰冰冷，阿尔贴了好一会才让下身的炎枪逐渐冷静下去。碧绿色几乎发情了一样的眼眸慢慢的压制着瞳仁中的烈炎，阿尔倚在墙边大口喘着气。  
该死的。  
她居然沉迷那个女人——她妻子的妹妹，她的小姨子的味道。  
如果让她继续在那里下去……  
她真的不知道，自己会做出什么事情。

樱听着落地钟摆动的声音抬起了头。  
楼梯上是阿尔托莉雅消失的方向。  
“愉悦，吗。”  
樱把自己的手放在胸前，指尖有意无意的从流线般的海沟上划过。刚才自己故意做的事情，她能感受到自己的愉悦确实在某种情况下，点燃起了对方的愉悦感。  
就像火焰会传递燃烧一样，本应该永远拿不到的东西被握在手中即使是一刹那，触电般的快感也窜满了全身，掩在书下面的嘴角悄无声息的露出一抹微笑。  
可是……  
为什么要把那份愉悦，隐藏起来不可呢？  
完全没有意识到自己无意识中瞳孔逐渐凋零成黯樱色的樱把摊开的书放到胸前，装成要睡着的样子。  
虽然自己恨透了那个从他身边夺走了所爱的男人，但是樱却不知道从什么时候开始被他的某种美学观念所挟持。  
——终极的愉悦是攫取那些本应不属于自己的东西。  
既然这种程度的愉悦还能隐瞒，那就愉悦到无法违背自己的内心就可以了。

阿尔托莉雅忙起工作经常会不吃东西。  
所以偶尔凛会提醒她让她注意，但也就是让阿尔想起了吃一点，很多时候忙起工作的日子凛都不得不亲自给她送一下——这仅次于家里。在公司里怎么样凛是不知道的。  
但是似乎也好不到哪去。  
凛走之前就拜托樱让她提醒阿尔托莉雅吃饭。她自己在二楼的时候，仆人是不会上来的。  
樱端着盛好食物的餐盘敲响了书房门：“阿尔托莉雅，我可以进来吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅敲打键盘的手轻轻一抖。  
她并不好意思说，自己躲在书房里面深入简出就是为了躲避樱。如果这件事就这么消弭，她不会把自己对自己小姨子短暂发情的事说出来，完全可以当一切都没有发生过。  
不过看来命运不打算这么放过她了。  
手指停留在保存上好久终究还是按了下去：“嗯，请进。”  
紫发少女轻轻地推开了门。今天楼下送来的晚餐是两人份柳橙法式鹅肝酱搭配洋葱汤还有一筐小麦面包，看起来三个人的量其实是阿尔一个人还是因为她有些胃口不好。  
觉得不抬头还是有些没礼貌的阿尔勉强逼迫自己抬起了头：“谢谢你……”  
后半句还没出口就被吞咽了下去，樱充满爱怜的眼光和她直视，两个人的身体靠的很近。那条从下午开始就一直在眼前晃来晃去让她根本无法集中注意力的沟几乎要贴在她脸上。她反应性的想往后退，但是身体僵硬着根本动弹不了。  
“樱……太近了。”阿尔托莉雅几乎是在呻吟。  
“没有发烧就好了。”樱把贴在阿尔托莉雅额上的手拿下来。“脸红透了呢。”  
“啊啊……可能工作有点闷了吧。”阿尔慌忙转过头强行控制着自己把目光转到屏幕上，自然也没有看到樱散发着有毒香气的黯樱色微笑。  
她并不讨厌以自己的魅力逐渐建立囚笼逐渐玷污骑士王的神圣领域。不、不如说，正是堕入深渊的圣灵身上充满的甜美味道，这是樱悄咪咪从未和人提起过在数年前就有的某种渴望。只是从她属于姐姐的那一天起，她就没敢想过这之后的接近。  
然而此时此刻她贴近着她的身体，两个人的体温互相传递，她从未感受到对方也会因为她而心动的感觉居然格外的愉悦。  
啊啊……姐姐。  
属于你的专属的那个人的钥匙……  
似乎，就在这里呢。  
阿尔托莉雅顿时觉得口干舌燥，她慌忙抓起面包准备以土压火，结果因为塞的太急了忍不住呛了一下。樱温柔的拍着阿尔托莉雅的背，就好像新婚的小妻子一样。  
“咳咳……我没事，我没事。”阿尔脑海中齿轮疯狂运转着对应思路，努力挤出商业化的微笑：“面包干就是有点干呢，如果是馒头的话那就……”  
转头的那一瞬，低胸设计的开领下的大馒头凑了上来，一只纤纤素手从背后揽住阿尔托莉雅的右肩。  
“馒头的话……有的哦。”涂了浅紫色唇膏的柔唇轻轻颤动：“不过要阿尔，自己来拿。”  
咔啦。  
脑海中用脆弱的理智维持的齿轮碎掉了，同时碎掉的还有不知道叫什么的珍贵的东西。  
阿尔托莉雅一把把樱抱住按在柔软的地摊上。疯狂的噬吻着面前少女樱花般的唇瓣，手从衣服下摆中伸进去，握紧那对苏玉般的温软。  
舔吻直到亲的樱的唇瓣有些红肿了才分开，阿尔托莉雅像赤龙喷吐着龙炎一样喷吐着欲火：“可以吗？”  
啊啊，这大概就是愉悦的大门吧。  
樱的眼中似乎看到了自己站在那扇名为“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡”的大门面前。自始至终通过这扇门的只有她姐姐一个人。而现在她成了第二个拥有这把钥匙的人。  
更何况这是她隐秘的秘密。  
没有思考的必要。樱伸手抱住了阿尔的头，染红的樱花唇瓣贴着她的耳边吐露樱花色：  
“姐姐她不会知道的。”  
像是召唤兽的咒语一样。  
碧绿色的瞳眸一下子收紧，接下来金毛的龙俯身倾在少女的脖颈上种下一朵朵樱花般的斑点，从脖颈锁骨，隔着皮肤轻轻地撕咬，接着转移到饱满的胸脯上。  
“啊……”  
胸前传来的酥麻让樱反应性的抱紧了阿尔托莉雅的头。那个人就像好久好久没有享受过甘霖的沙漠旅者一样，揉拉摩吻着樱逐渐挺立的乳尖，整张脸都陷入了丰满柔软的海洋当中。而另一只手也没有闲着，从樱的家居裙子底下钻了下去，恶趣味的戳弄着已经有些湿透了的阴部。  
隔着布料被磨蹭的电流和胸前被吸取的电流混成一起刺激着樱的奇经八脉，久未经人事的身体从未经受这么激烈的刺激，樱桃般的小嘴不由得流露出一些羞人的声音：“啊……阿尔……”  
“居然有着这么敏感的身体和色情的胸部……”阿尔托莉雅喃喃，眼神已经变得笔直：“樱啊……真是个不听话的孩子。”  
“我、我没有……哈啊。”  
“趁姐姐不在家的时候勾引姐夫，这种事不能就这么算了才行。”耳边传来铁锁落锁的声音，樱半睁着眼睛看到阿尔托莉雅把自己的腰带抽出来，放到了一边。大腿根有什么灼热的东西碰了上来，樱半眯着眼瞅了一下，身体一下子绷紧。  
“好、好大……”  
闻言阿尔托莉雅一愣，褪到小腿上的裤子也没有继续的动作：“现在害怕了吗？”  
“有、不，没关系的。”樱伸出修长的双臂揽住阿尔托莉雅的脖颈：“我还可以……还可以……”  
承受更多。  
请你带给我更多的愉悦吧。  
阿尔托莉雅深呼吸一口气，双手按着樱的膝盖，借着洒落的河流像推车一样的顶进了少女紧致湿润的甬道。突然被充满的感觉让樱忍不住收紧了子宫，甬道也随之收紧的阿尔托莉雅一瞬间感觉自己仿佛要被夹断了：“慢点，樱……”  
“阿尔的……进、进来了呢，好大……”樱已经无法挺动腰部的力量把自己支撑起来，只能依靠挂着阿尔托莉雅的脖颈向后仰着被挺入，美丽的紫发绸缎般倾落，樱就像折翼的天鹅般被阿尔托莉雅顶弄，发出凄美的娇叫：“阿尔……”  
“现在终于、呼，愿意叫我阿尔了吗？”阿尔托莉雅用一只手垫着樱的腰，一只手抚摸着少女娇嫩美丽的脸：“可我现在又想听你叫我姐夫了。”  
“呼不、不要……”樱被阿尔托莉雅厚颜无耻的要求一瞬间噤了声，但是自己却抵挡不了从自己身下传来的快感潮流，眼眶流出了生理性的泪水：“姐……姐夫，放过樱……”  
“樱真乖，这样才是我的好小姨子。”已经憋红的脸装作若无其事的说出这句话之后接近了极限，她把樱反转过来用长枪用力的突破着樱的体内：“呼……樱真的是个宝贝儿……水比凛还多多了……”  
两个乳房都被阿尔握在手中揉捏的樱已经被刺激的根本说不出话来了。  
尽管心里还有一丁点的感觉对不起凛，樱却因为阿尔托莉雅的夸奖而露出了温柔的笑容，宛如樱花盛开般美丽。  
虽然是隐入夜色的樱花。  
这就是愉悦吗……激烈性爱的感觉。  
难怪士郎会贪恋言峰神父，难怪自己会给自己的姐姐戴了一顶绿帽子……  
“极致的愉悦，就是攫取啊！”  
感悟到了新的领域的樱被阿尔托莉雅拖高身子，身后的人喘着粗气亲吻樱的双唇，吸吮着樱的气味，嗓音隐隐约约变得嘶哑：“樱……我可不可以……”  
只是一瞬间樱就明白了阿尔托莉雅想做什么，她榨起最后的力量用力回吻阿尔的唇瓣，紫色的瞳孔中开满了八重樱。  
“可以哦……射在里面吧，阿尔……”  
紫瞳和碧瞳相对，阿尔托莉雅更加用力的把长枪顶入樱的子宫口，在感受着少女身体内潮水溃堤而出的时候，把自己的种子全部迸发在了里面。  
她吻住了樱忍不住哭叫出声的小嘴抖动着长枪把她的小腹灌的满满的，月光透过窗棂静谧的打到两个偷合的人身上，身上樱花怒放的紫发少女只唯见抱着她的女人碧瞳中的秋月一轮白。

阿尔托莉雅已经很久没有这样放纵过了。  
不，不如说是在这个世界线，她从来没有这样的放纵过自己。她和凛的性生活不可谓之不圆满，但也很少激烈，她坚信骑士道哪怕就是和妻子性生活的时候也要克制。  
像这几日这样……连续把休假的日子用掉，只为了和怀里樱花般的小妖精疯狂的交合，在阿尔托莉雅的人生中，绝对不可能再有第二次了。  
凛不在的时间已经过去三天了，这三天阿尔和樱尽情的温存，这个小妖精在魅力这一道上几乎可以说是先天满值，让她根本难以自拔。  
樱花树下埋着尸体，樱花吸吮着死去武士的骨血，开的烂漫却也淫荡。渡边淳一借游佐恭平之口说出来的这句话，阿尔托莉雅从未像现在这样觉得简直就是为了远坂樱量身定做的一句话。少女身上散发着和凛相似，但是又不一样的淡淡樱花香气。如果说凛的气息是来自凛冬，樱的味道就来自于樱花烂漫之春，并无优劣但是对她都是超强的吸引力。  
樱花果然是有毒的。但是即使如此，阿尔也不想放弃这难得的可以策马奔腾的时间。  
嘴唇上传来湿润的触感，驱散了身体因为神经沉息而偃旗息鼓的困意。阿尔托莉雅睁开眼，紫色的女孩凑在她的耳边轻轻对她笑，声音温柔而又带着一点点的慵懒：“阿尔，起床啦。”  
然而阿尔却毫无被吻醒的自觉，她皱着眉打量着穿着小熊睡裙的樱，纠结了半天纠结出了一句绝对不能算是高分的答案：“你……怎么穿着凛的睡裙？”  
“因为我的睡裙被你撕掉了啊。”樱依旧眉眼弯弯，平静的阐述着让阿尔托莉雅五雷轰顶的事实：“还有内衣也是，所以我就只能从姐姐的衣柜里找了。”  
阿尔托莉雅默默捂住了脸回忆起了昨夜的激情，有的时候自己禽兽的程度真是令自己都大吃一惊。  
不过她却并不讨厌。  
樱坐在床上双手一点点细致着往腿上套着凛的长筒袜，仅仅是一个简简单单的动作就聚焦了阿尔托莉雅的注意力，而樱却好像什么都没注意到的一样无视了阿尔托莉雅的目光，就像套自己的衣服一样从容，小巧的脚型被逐渐在长筒袜中修正，如果单看这个的话，大概会认为这是个一丝不苟的女人吧。  
但是不可能是这样的。阿尔托莉雅比谁都了解这个小姑娘心中的野性和对愉悦的执着。现在阿尔对樱的了解，除了樱对阿尔从很久之前就抱有的隐秘爱恋之外，几乎全都接纳了。  
特别是对于她来说，太阳并不是早上唯一能够升起的东西。  
感觉到下体有些胀痛难忍的阿尔托莉雅一把拉过樱的细腰，托住樱的后脑把她按在属于凛的枕头上，在少女还没来得及反应过来的时候一把亲住娇嫩的嘴唇，双手也不老实的在樱的娇躯上不断揩油。  
怀中的少女装模作样的抵抗了一下，双手攀住阿尔托莉雅的脖颈和她接吻，允许她撬开自己的大门在内里疯狂掠夺，直到两个人呼吸都有点接不上了才分开，唇上扯出一条淫靡的白线，被樱的小香舌一把扫去。  
阿尔托莉雅低头看着穿着老婆衣服的小姨子，明明樱才是妹妹，但是同样属于凛的衣服穿在樱身上反而显得更加成熟。平心而论凛的身材也算不错，但是樱的身材是属于那种即使是很挑剔的人来看也会由衷的赞美的那种类型。  
素手轻抬解开阿尔托莉雅的一颗颗扣子，吐露着甜美樱花味道的女孩伏在阿尔身下，和她的眼眸相对：  
“会把姐姐的床弄脏的吧？”  
“换床单。”阿尔托莉雅的手从睡裙下方伸进去。  
“平白无故换个床单？姐姐不会怀疑吗？”樱掩嘴娇笑。  
“那就都换。”  
阿尔托莉雅声音嘶哑，像昏君一样随便下了决定。  
樱的身体已经被阿尔托莉雅拉了起来让她跪坐在床上。阿尔托莉雅半跪着，用下身的长枪隔着布料摩挲樱的嫩穴。“以前和凛，经常用这种姿势。”  
只是简简单单的一句话就让樱的身体产生了流电，有些绯红色的气氛流淌到了血管之中，下身一道灼热差点抵敌不住。  
身后的人同时传来了一声低低的闷哼。大概是湿透了吧。  
穿着姐姐的衣服，躺在姐姐的床上，温柔的对她微笑的小姨子，脱光了衣服跪在她的面前。阿尔托莉雅不可能顶得住，两个人都知道。  
“但是我想让你知道。”樱转过头，有些绯红的目光带着难以言说的娇媚：“你要知道……嗯啊……我的谁……”  
“我知道。”  
最后一道封印解开，那挺圣枪终于暴露在了空气之中，枪尖黏合着和凛不同的液体，用力挺入。  
“sakura……”  
少女深邃而美妙的尖叫划破清晨的阳光，阿尔托莉雅用力挺着饱胀的腺体插入少女的深处，抬手抽了两下少女白嫩的屁股，不算小的手劲直接抽的白嫩的臀部留下了几道红色的指印。  
“疼……啊！”樱吃痛的叫了起来，然而还没来得及缓过这股劲来，下体就被阿尔或深或浅的抽插，湿润的阴部通过这几天习惯了阿尔的侵入后很快就把这份感觉转化成了快感：“阿尔……啊！”  
阿尔托莉雅更加用力的抽了两下樱的翘臀，穿过身去咬着她后颈的幼发：“我当然知道，是樱，也只能是樱。”  
因为这一切，都是给背着姐姐勾搭姐夫的小姨子的惩罚啊。  
双手从后方揉搓着樱胸前丰腴的柔软，阿尔并没有意识到此时此刻她的碧绿色瞳孔目光变得多么诡异。“因为樱，给我的快感比凛要更多呢。”  
“是真的吗……”不知为何樱低低的笑起来：“如果……哈啊，这么想的话，那就在姐姐面前……嗯啊！”未出口的话被一记直捣黄龙顶的子宫抖了一下，阿尔嘶哑的声音传来警告的意味：  
“你会把这种事告诉凛吗？”  
“亲口说是不会啦……”樱的身体随着阿尔的抽插前后摇动：“但是，那个呢？”  
阿尔抬头，看到了床头上方悬挂的她和凛一年前拍的结婚照。照片上的凛正在最美好的年纪，轻巧的身体裹着洁白的婚纱窝在阿尔托莉雅的怀里幸福的微笑着，她们的周围是象征幸福的花海。  
鬼使神差般的，阿尔托莉雅收剑归鞘一样的深深刺入樱的身体，把床头上的照片取了下来，摆在床头迫使樱顶着厚重的照片。樱被后面人突然发力操的整个人伏在照片上，咯咯的笑着抚摸着照片上凛的脸：“姐姐……真的好美啊。”  
“你也很美。”这句话倒是一句实话，阿尔把樱整个人侧过来从侧面重重操进去，顶的樱娇叫四起：“慢点……阿尔……”  
回应她的是娇臀上重重的一记拍打，少女哀鸣的流下了明明是生理性却有些委屈的泪水：“好疼……”  
“现在比起阿尔，我更希望你有其他的称呼。”阿尔托莉雅云淡风轻的说。  
樱微微侧了侧头，转而从阿尔托莉雅沉寂的一抹眼光之中捕捉到了解开愉悦大门的锁，前所未有的愉悦感在心底膨胀。即使现在是白昼，却也似乎看到了深邃的只有在深夜里才能无休无止的极限愉悦。  
攫取的愉悦，本来就是在又是无边无尽又是细致入微的细节之中。  
樱疯狂的顶着照片上凛的位置，表情说不上是哭还是在笑：“老公。”纤细的手指抚摸着照片上佳人的笑脸：“姐姐，真的对不起呢……你的老公，现在是我的了……你现在不能做的事情……我也替你担下了呢……”  
——我将攫取你的一切，这就是我亲身示范教给你的【愉悦】。  
脑海中黑衣的神父这么说着。然后他带着朦胧的少年从她身边离开，断绝了她的希望。  
她愤恨，她仿徨，她甚至诅咒，想要逃离那片黑暗。  
然而那片本应该看不到底的黑暗，不知不觉在何时成为了她的武装色。  
再那更之后的部分……这些放纵着自己的时间。  
她和阿尔托莉雅获得的这份【抢来的愉悦】。  
终究驱使着她给她的姐姐戴上了一顶深色的绿帽子。  
极致的愉悦在她的心中迸发，连带着身体也随之潮水般的摆动起来，本就敏感的身体几乎一下子飞跃到了淫荡的地步，每一声的插入都传来噗滋噗滋的水声。身后的阿尔托莉雅也是感受到了这份激情，两个人结合的地方简直要黏合到一起直到死亡将其分离。  
“阿尔……”  
“樱……”  
这时阿尔放在床头柜上的手机响了。看着身后操的正起劲毫无接电话意思的阿尔，樱的嘴角享受般的疯狂上扬：  
“如果……哈啊……不是姐姐打来的，那阿尔……哈，敢不敢，把现在的声音，给他听呢……”  
碧瞳危险的瞟了一下在身下承欢正在潮上的小妖精，阿尔非常给面子的打开了扬声器：“喂。”  
“阿尔~”  
说曹操曹操就到。  
凛的声音从电话里传出来的时候，两个人的身体不约而同的凝结了一下。  
但是最终还是没敢让凛等太久，阿尔重新拿起了手机，下腹部缓缓的保持着在樱体内做活塞运动：“凛？发生什么事了吗？”  
“没什么事啦，发生了一点小意外会议提前结束了。”远坂凛站在会场入口看着医院的救护车拿担架抬走刚刚晕倒在讲座上的白发老教授：“虽然还有一些事情需要处理，不过我明天就会冬木去了。”  
凛的声音很轻很淡，但是不知道为什么此时此刻，仅仅只要是听到凛的声音，插在樱体内的长枪就逐渐膨胀着恢复了活力，甚至有种想要在凛的声音中强行在樱的体内释放出来的冲动。  
阿尔咬紧了下唇度了一会儿气。  
“明天……哈，就回来吗。”  
“是啊。”  
阿尔瞟了一眼咬着凛的枕巾的樱，收紧的心缓缓的放了出来：“好……我去接你……”  
“阿尔你怎么啦？”手机里传来凛关切的声音：“一直在喘气？”  
“……嗯，刚跑完长跑。”阿尔低低的说道，低头看了看还是湿润的、交合的下体，又补了一句：“体育馆漏水了，回头让阿格规文带人过来整修一下。”  
“好的，那么明天见啦。啊，对了，樱有好好的上课吗？”  
阿尔低头看了一眼在的樱，樱把手指摆到指尖，微微一笑。  
“嗯，她很自觉的。”  
“可以的话麻烦你亲自送一下樱了~之前答应过的哦，照顾好我也要照顾好我妹妹。”想到了脑海中的两个人的样子，凛不自觉地露出一个温柔的笑容。“不和你说了，我这里焦头烂额的呢。”  
“嗯，那明天见——”  
“会いたいよ。”  
凛轻快的说完了这句话就挂断了手机。忙音从手机那端传过来的时候，阿尔托莉雅仿佛还有点不清醒。  
“诶……”  
“你还真是被姐姐深深喜欢着呢。”  
樱吐掉口中的枕巾，胳膊侧过来托在阿尔托莉雅的脸上，曼丽又懒倦的紫色瞳孔中的眼光尽显娇媚。  
“但是……你现在不能想姐姐。”  
还有危险。  
不可以想姐姐，此时此刻的你。  
只是我一个人的爱人。  
“樱……”  
阿尔托莉雅深呼吸一口气，被少女的樱花毒膨胀到极点的肉刃在少女的身体中最后沉寂了一下归于激烈霸王枪，猛烈的冲击着少女的娇躯的同时彻底斩断了地脉。前所未有的猛烈冲击让樱一瞬间达到了高潮，泄身中的樱几乎无处容身的哭叫着攀住了阿尔托莉雅的半身：  
“阿尔……阿尔……我要……”  
“樱……我的……我的樱……”  
充满情欲的碧绿眼眸喷出一朵青莲色的火。阿尔顶住樱高潮过抖动着的子宫口，把浓稠的滚烫精液全部射了进去。满溢的液体从樱的下体流出来，打湿了凛几日前才躺过的床单，在女体高潮后的抖动下越氤越广。

“姐姐没有说几点回来吗？”  
褪去情欲后的樱就像变了一个人一样的变回了那个贤惠而温婉的少女，她坐在凛的梳妆台前梳理着三千青丝，昂起头就着水把药片咽了下去。  
“没有，大概明天或者今晚还会和我们联系一下吧。”阿尔托莉雅从樱的旅行箱里选出几件看起来像是常用的衣服递给樱，樱道谢之后也没有回避阿尔托莉雅，对着镜子慢慢的整理起了衣物。  
阿尔托莉雅低头看了一下还没来得及收拾的床单，心想果然还是全部收拾一下比较好吧。  
“你很希望姐姐回来吗？”  
冷不防被樱问了一句，阿尔托莉雅一时间有些踌躇，下意识的按照内心的想法点了点头。  
“我也很希望姐姐回来呢。”  
入耳的是轻快的语气，阿尔抬头的时候樱已经把衣服收拾的差不多了，正在打理着凛送给她的发结。  
紫瞳和碧瞳相望，樱透过镜子的反射给阿尔留下了一个温婉如同天使般的笑容：  
“如果就这么简简单单的就结束，也太没意思了不是吗？”

【END】  
2019年3月6日 20:03  
己亥正月三十


End file.
